It's been a long time Harry
by Alexia-Kate
Summary: Few months before his death James Potter send his only sister to USA. After 14 years Jennifer Potter is back to England and she want to see Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

London, August 12nd 1981

James Potter looked with concern at cute dark haired girl in front of him.

'Jenny, you know that it's a good idea right?' he said sadly 'After Mom and Dad's death I cannot promise that you're be safe'

'But where I would be safer than in Hogwart James?' Jenny's face was pale and her eyes were full of tears. 'I'm sure our parents would like you to take care of me'

'Ilvermorny is a better option. Safer option. You are too important to me and I can't let them hurt you. Come on little Pumpkin, it won't be that bad. I've wrote to Al, and she will wait for you at an airport, you'll be ok, I promise. And when it all is over I will go to see you. You'll see I won't be able to talk you to come back to England'

'I don't think so James' a girl said quietly. Deep inside she was aware that her older brother is right but it still hurt badly. She is only 13 years old. And now James want her out of his life, out of his home, even out of England.

Somewhere behind she heard quick steps. A minute later Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both in muggle cloths were there. Jenny looked sadly at the men. She loved them almost as much as she loved her own brother. Sirius, Remus and James were always near to help her or to guide her when she felt lost. And she felt lost a lot. She swallowed her tears as Sirius hugged her tightly.

'Be brave little Pumpkin ok?' he whispered I her ear. 'And if you'll ever need help, write to us. We'll see you after we defeat Voldemort'

'Shhh Sirius. You should not use his name in public' said Remus 'Jennifer have a good flight. I am sure, you'll be happy eventually'

'Will you kiss Harry goodbye from me James?' Jenny asked

'Of course" James smiled softly 'Lilly wanted to be here today you know but she couldn't'

'Yeah I know. Sirius do you want me to tell Al something from you?' Sirius's surprised ace told her, that he didn't know that his Ex is involved.

'Nah I don't think so. Maybe just say hello from me and Dorcas'

'Sure' Jenny looked at the three men and hugged each one once more. 'I'll me you guys. Moony…'

'I know kiddo, and I remember what you asked me to' a man smiled down at the girl 'I promised you that Jenny.'

'Thanks'

The distant voice was calling passengers of her flight to go to check-ups. The girl looked at her companions one more time and went through the gate to a plane to America. Her new home, her new school, her new life'Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

New York, July 14th 1995

Jennifer Potter took a sip from her cup looked at the files of her latest case. As an NYPD homicide detective and an Auror of MACUSA she was very busy woman. Fortunately, a lot of her no-maj cases and her magical work was the same. That's why MACUSA fabricated a lot of her files to put her into this position. That was very convenient for them that they don't need to worry about wizards committing crimes in non-magical world. Jen will do it. Yeah maybe it's not the same what normal Auror would do, byt still.

This case was different than any other she was working on lately. All the leads were connecting in England and Jennifer could not find any evidences in New York.

'You are at this case for hours now Jenny' her partner Jack Sullivan put his hand at her shoulder. 'Don't you think that it is enough for today? Reggie is waiting for you at home, doesn't he? And if I am right you promised your daughter to practice for this thing in her ballet school.'

'Ok, but pleas book us ticket to London, we have to go there and ask some question. I'd like to do this myself. Anyway how is that you have better knowledge about my life than I have Jack?' Jennifer looked at her partner with a soft smile. At age of 27 she was a true beauty. Her hazelnut eyes were soft and gentle but if necessary they could freeze you in seconds. She had long and soft dark hair usually in bun.

'Will do! And as to your question, well Jen' he replied with a smirk 'I am stalking you constantly. I still have hope that you'll break with your husband for me'

'Yeah sure! Wait I'll print my divorce papers!' Jen laughed and stood up just to almost fall in Jack's arms. 'Sorry my head is spinning. Give me a second'

'Did you eat?'

'No, I was too busy. I'll be ok, don't worry Jack'

'Yeah I'll stop worry when a doctor check on you'

* * *

An hour later Jenny was walking out of hospital with a very surprising diagnosis. At the parking, she noticed a familiar car so she went there. The young handsome man inside was reading a newspaper but smiled and wave at her when she get closer.

'Hi Tommy what are you doing here?'

'Jack called us that he dropped here so I came. Are you ok?'

'Nothing wrong. Let's go home, I cannot wait to see Kali and Reggie"

'As you wish ma'am'

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black was not dead as many have thought. Minutes before he'd be gone a house elve, Warden, showed and with elves' magic took him out of that tariffing cave into Al's house. Alexia-Kate Rood was the only person who knew where he was going and why. She was against that. Still he went to a suicide mission and he was back. Thanks to her care he was more than ok in few months. Unfortunately, he couldn't go back to his life. Regulus Arcturus Black, the Deatheater, had to be gone. So, he and his brother's pregnant ex-girlfriend took a flight to New York to star over somewhere else. Some years later he and Jennifer Potter get married and had a beautiful baby girl – Kaliope.

* * *

'Reggie, we need to talk' Jennifer sat at the couch and let her husband to pull her closer to him. Regulus hugged her and place a soft kiss on the top of her head. She knew that he's listening to her. 'I have to go to London soon. My case is so hard and we need to look closer to this. Yeah I know that it's not by protocol, but I have this weird feeling you know. There is no way that wizards are not involved so I've already took care of my boss and he'd done the paperwork. I'll send an owl to MACUSA later. Jack booked tickets for us and we are going in two days.'

'I'd like you stay home baby' Regulus said ' but I get you want to go after your case. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself there'

'I will Reggie. I think that I'll visit Harry. I doubt that he even gets my letters. Perhaps Petunia keep them from him or something. I hate the think that Harry feel bad at her house. And I just want to meet him so much.'

'I get you. Please if I wouldn't know my niece and nephew I would be dying to get to know them. Are you going to try to find someone else while you'll be in London?'

'I thought that I will go to see Moony, I missed him you know. And this pills Nate is taking, I think they would be good for Monny too, they have the same fury problem after all' Regulus laughed at that. 'And maybe he knows something about Sirius?'

'Maybe…'

'Baby, I want to tell you one more thing' Jennifer moved in his arms so that she now faced him 'After we'll close this case I'm going to take a long leave from both NYPD and MACUSA. And I think we'll need to change some things around the home. I'm pregnant'

'That's amazing!' Regulus pulled her closer and kissed hard. After a while they took a long deep breath 'You have no idea how happy I am that we are going to have another baby. Kali needs someone to play with'

Jennifer smiled at her husband and put his hand on her belly.

'I am so happy too'

'Now you have to be extra cautious in London'

'I will'


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello I'm so glad that some of You liked my story, here is next chapter. Please let me know if you liked it :)_**

 ** _If you'll spot mistakes sorry, English is nt my first language but I'm doing my best. Enjoy!_**

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses od Privet Drive. Jennifer was sitting in her car thinking what the hell is she going to tell Petunia, her family and more important to Harry. It was over an evening news and the girl was almost ready to do what she's wanted to do since she gets to UK.

The homicide she came here to investigate was not an easy one, but she and Jack with some help from The Yard was able to crack it and the guilty is now in jail. Jack was already in his way back home but Jenny decided to stay a little while longer. Before she leaves New York, she informed her bosses that after this case she is taking a long leave.

There was a loud crash as if someone teleported, or fired a gun, and immediately afterwards some screams. Jenny checked her own gun and her wand and get out of a car. She saw a boy around 15 years old, who was walking down the street. He looked extremely angry. Jennifer recognized him in a second. The same posture and the same hair as her brother. _James, he looks so much like you. I know it even without looking in his face._

Jennifer moved closer to the front door of Privet Drive number 4 and rang a doorbell. A moment later someone opened the door and looked at her. It was a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale eyes with extremely long neck. After a long moment of silence Jennifer decided to start.

'I assume you are Petunia, right?'

Petunia's eyes narrowed in surprise.

'In deed. And who are you?

'My name is Jennifer Potter. Lily was my sister-in-law.' Jennifer was forced to put her feet between door and the door sill because Petunia was trying to shout the door. 'I wouldn't do this if I were you. I know that you hate the people like James, Lilly or me, but still I am not only a qualified w-world you don't wanna hear, I am also a police officer and if you will not let me in I can force you to.'

Her words had instant reaction. Petunia hesitates for a minute and then she invited Jennifer in.

'Thank you very much. Where can we talk?'

'I have nothing to tell you' said Petunia gruffly 'Vernon we have a visitor. This is HIS sister'

'By HIS I believe you mean James. He had a name, you know?' Jennifer was irritated.

'Why are you here? I will not allow you to bother my wife or my son.'

'So it's good that I have no intention to do so, right?' Jennifer saw the kitchen and went to the nearest chair to sit on it. She looked at Vernon and Petunia expectantly. After they exchange glances they did the same. 'First of all, I have written to Harry during past 14 years, at first it was only Birthday cards, but later I've send letters too. Did he get those?'

'No!' Vernon answered harshly

'And why is so?'

'We didn't want him to have this letters.' Petunia added

'Did you destroy them or just kept somewhere?' Jennifer tried her best not to cast a curse on Petunia and her husband.

'I still get them' Petunia admitted unwillingly.

'Perfect, get them here please' Petunia stood up and left a kitchen. She was back in few minutes with a stack of envelopes. She placed them on the table and pushed to Jenny.

'Here. All of them. Unopen'

'I can see that' Jennifer looked at Petunia sadly ' I didn't want our meeting to go like that. Why are you so hostile towards me?'

'Why, are you joking?' Vernon was looking very angry 'Every time when someone like you is entering this house or life is in danger. Not to mention what our neighbors would think if they saw you or someone like you…'

'Someone like me?' Jennifer was starting to be angry 'Well I am respected homicide detective of NYPD, your neighbors can think whatever they like for example that you are a suspect in ongoing investigation, would you like that. Wait, I will call my partner to came here with handcuffs. I've came here alone, by normal car, acting like normal non-magic person just to talk to you about Harry and to know him. I don't see why it's a bad thing, or why your neighbors would be interested in me.'

'But..'

'No buts I am talking now and you are going to listen' Jennifer was beautiful but when she gets angry she started to be frightening so Vernon and Petunia get silent staring at her in horror. 'I do expect that you will allow me to meet Harry tonight. Moreover, you will give him all the letters I've send. And presents, cause I cannot see here birthday present from past 13 years.'

'We gave them to our son. But Harry played with them too' Petunia started

'I don't care. You are going to tell him, about my letters and my presents tonight. And if only Harry wishes to he is going with me tonight and he will stay at my place till I will escort him to the train to Hogwart. Is that clear?'

'Yes, of cause' Petunia still looked frighten.

'Great' Jennifer sit down again and placed her hand on her belly. 'Now could you Petunia give me some tea please? And can we talk calmly?'


	4. Chapter 4

They managed to have a real conversation and then in one moment all of them heard a doorbell. Petunia stood up and went to open the door.

'Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite – quite – Diddy what's the matter?'

After this question both Jennifer and Vernon rushed to the hall. They get there just in time to see how Harry ducked out from under the other boys' arm. Dudley swayed for a moment on a spot, his face pale green, then he opened his mouth at last and vomited all over the doormat.

In this moment both Jenny and Vernon was in the hall and was watching what's going on. Jennifer focused on Harry. He looked so much like James. Same hair, same face, just wow. But Harry didn't notice her. He glanced at his aunt and uncle and was just about to go upstairs.

'Who did it to you Diddy?' someone asked

Dudley point at Harry and whispered

'Him…'

A few moment later all of them was in the kitchen. Harry told what had happened and both Vernon and Petunia was petrified an furious at the same time.

'Just calm down' Jennifer said calmly. It was the first time when Harry actually looked at her. And he was staring now

'You are telling us to calm down. I am sure this is your fault…' Vernon looked like he was ready to argue but Jenny wouldn't let that

'The Dementors are not my fault. Neither it's Harry's. I can fix your son with one simple potion or one even simpler spell. It would look more normal if he just drink a glass of water I'll give him, what would you say?'

'Are you sure it's going to help my Diddy?' Petunia looked worried

'Yes. I've done it before.' She ignored Vernon and an owl and walk closer to Dudley. She gave him a glass, and when he didn't take it, she forced the liquid into him. Dudley shake for a moment and then took a deep breath. 'He's in light shock, but he is ok. I think Dudley you should go to ben right now.'

'Don't you dare to tell my son what to do' Vernon yelled at her

'I know what is better to him than you. How many times have you fought dementors?' Jenny looked at Harry who was holding three letters right now. 'Here Harry, get some chocolate' She passed a bar to Harry and he took it. 'So what they are saying?' She pointed the letters

'First one was that I am expelled from Hogwart and I have to go to the Ministry to some king of hearing, the rest are from my friends and they are saying that I should stay where I am. Who are you?

In this moment, next owl appeared. Jennifer took the letter and read it quickly.

'You are not expelled anymore, but the hearing is still on. And I am your aunt. Just sit down and have a chat. Petunia I believe you don't mind us staying in kitchen alone, right. Just go take care of your son.' Petunia and Vernon took their son and leave the kitchen, It was clear that they are afraid of the woman in the kitchen. 'Sit down Harry, I have a story I want to tell you.' Harry sat at the chair and looked at the woman angrily. Jennifer took a deep breath and started her story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N1  
**

 **Thank you sooo very much for the reviews**

 **This time it's a first part of Jenny's story. Please let me know if you like it :) I would like to introduce some of the other OCs and I thought that maybe you would like to help me decide who should go first. I've got Sirius's Ex-girlfriend and their kids, The Dark Twins, and my version of Regulus's story and Nate. So, what would you like to read first?**

'No wait' Harry interrupted before she had a chance to start her story 'Why have you waited so long before came here? How old are you anyway?'

'I'm 27. And yes, you are right I've been waiting too long to come and see you. Firstly, I was underage and I couldn't just go and try to buy a ticket back. My friend, Nate agreed to check on you for me. From what I know he even was your teacher when you were 4 so I knew that you are ok. When I graduated, I wanted to come immediately to see you but MACUSA is recruiting once every 5 year, and that was a year. So, I stayed to fulfill my brothers' dream of being an auror. The training took me 3 years. Later I get pregnant and I was forced to stay in bed for 8 months due to my condition, there were a lot of complications. And then a life took whole my time. Two jobs, a baby my husband, and so it passed. I wanted to come here earlier but… I don't have a good excuse. Maybe just that I thought that you don't want me here if you'd never answered to any of my letters. I've trying muggle post and owls and there was no reply. Sure, you might be mad at me, my excuses are lame I know that but… would you like to get to know each other?'

'A lot.' Harry admitted 'I've never saw this letters. I would like to know about you earlier. Can you tell me how it started?'

Jenny looked at the boy and petted his head.

'My parents died of Dragon Pox in 1979. I was devastated when James wrote me about it. He was a great brother you know. I was only 11 back then and I was in Hogwarts when they died. Imagine my first Christmas break from school and I'm going to visit my parents' grave. It wasn't a nice break. Your mother picked me from the station and was doing her best to cheer me up, but she failed. Prongs and Padfoot was doing their best too but I was still sad. My brothers couldn't do anything to help me in my grieve. I Now I think that I was just too young and I wanted the attention' Jennifer sighed

'Brothers?' Harry asked curiously 'You and my dad had another brother?'

'I meant Sirius Black. You probably never met him, cause he is considered a traitor who led to your parents murder but I never believed that. James and Sirius were closer than anyone in the world. To be honest if your father would be forced to choose between Sirius and Lilly I am not sure who he'd pick. They were always together. During summer break after their fifth year I guess, Sirius moved in with us. I think of him as a brother since then you know?' Jennifer smiled at Harry

'I met Sirius' Harry told her quietly 'Two years ago, he escaped from Azkaban and came to Hogwarts to find Peter. He was a traitor. Sirius even wanted me to live with him but Peter run away so Sirius couldn't be exonerated.'

'Yeah that's something Sirius would do. Anyway, I finished my first and second year at Hogwarts and then this terrible war went to their final stages. I wasn't really informed of anything I was still just 13 but both James and Sirius were very nervous about all of this. You were not even a year old and your parents were very concerned about both of us. James was my legal guardian, you now. One day he told me that I must leave England. I wanted to stay. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts to my friend and everything. But he didn't let me. James contacted Sirius's ex-girlfriend Alexia so she'd took care of me in New York. I've leave England in August 1981 just a few months before all of my family except you were dead or in prison. I get that news in December 1981. I wanted to go back immediately but Al forced me to stay in school.'

'There is a school for wizards in USA?' Harry seemed interested. 'I knew about Beauxbatons and Durmstrang but I haven't ever heard about any other.' Harry notices question in Jenny's eyes 'I was in The Triwizard Tournament last year. Actually I won it. But during the last task I was a witness how Lord Voldemort came back to life.'

What Harry just told surprised Jennifer. She looked at him with her sharp eyes and nod.

'Before I will continue please tell me if everybody believed you?'

'No!' Harry was angry about that 'Dumbledore I think trusted me, and Sirius, and my friends but I don't know…'

'I've read the Prophet.' Jennifer interrupted 'And they are constantly calling you the liar. I didn't know why, but now I see.' She looked Harry in the eyes 'I believe you. Give me a second I have to do something and we can carry on.'

Jennifer took her wand and wave it without a word. In front of her a beautiful silver dragon materialized and looked at her waiting.

'You need to go to MACUSA and pass this: Jennifer Potter badge number 584 390 to Jemma Discard the Chief of META: The Dark Lord strikes back. We'll be in trouble. We need to prepare; the Ministry in England doesn't want to admit it's happening. Source of information: Harry Potter age 15 my nephew.'

The silver dragon nod and diapered.

'What was that?' Harry asked 'And what is this macusa?

'My patronus. I've use a spell with your Ministry could not trace so you won't have troubles because of that. And MACUSA is my workplace. The Magical Congress of USA, it's like the Ministry but elsewhere. Almost every county in the world have its own department which watches over wizards.'

'And you are working with the MACUSA?'

'Yup. I am an auror there, I've mentioned that. I also work as a homicide detective in muggle police.' Harry looked impressed

'I think I would like to be an auror one day.'

'That was your fathers' dream. Unfortunately…' she just looked at Harry and shake her head 'It doesn't matter anymore. Where were we in the story of my life?'

'My dad was sending you to USA' Harry told immediately.

'Yes, ok. Do you want to hear the rest here or maybe you would like to grab your things and go my hotel room in London? I think that I can keep you safer then Petunia and Vernon.'

'Are you serious?' Harry jumped on his feet. 'But everyone told me to stay here, Dumbledore, Sirius, mr Weasley… oh screw them. I'll be ready in ten.' Harry rushed to his room to pack himself when Jennifer washed her cup. She packed a pile of letters she was sending Harry for years and put them into her bag.

Ten minutes later Harry was all packed up and ready to go.

'Thanks for everything Petunia' she said to Petunia who went downstairs to check what's going on 'I will take Harry from now. Your son should be fine now, but if anything happens just give me a call' she handed her a card with Jenny's number.

Petunia just nod and bite her lips. She didn't say a word of goodbye to Harry and go back to Dudley's room presumably.

'Let's go Harry, my car is just there'

They've packed all of Harry's things into the car and got into.

 **A/N2 That's would be all for this weekend. Next chapter in Friday I guess**


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny stayed at Mentone Hotel at Cartwright Gardens in London. When the NYPD send her along with Jack to investigation they got a twin room, and after Jack's leave they kept the room. When Jenny and Harry went into the room in looked just the same as Jenny left it few hours earlier.

'You were packing?' Harry asked when he noticed that everything was in the big suitcase.

'Yeah. The NYPD payed for my hotel but when I decided that I am going to stay a little while longer I started to look for another place. My friend Tommy texted me, that he has a flat in London, and he will stop by tomorrow to give me keys. I'm sure he won't mind your presence there too. You see, Tommy and his sister are artists and they spend a lot of time traveling. Right now, they have a recording session in Romania so he'll just pop up and give us the key.'

'I see' Harry glanced around and sit on a bed. Jennifer went to the bathroom and a while later she came back wearing a StarWars tracksuit. She laid on her bed. 'What about the rest of your story?' he asked.

'Oh yeah the story' Jenny looked at him. Harry could say that she is very tried but he wanted to know more. 'Get ready to bed and I will tell you ok?'

Harry took his stuff and went onto the bathroom. After a very quick shower he came back to the room just to see that Jenny was already asleep. Disappointed Harry turn the lights off and laid down. He didn't want to go to sleep. Almost every night he was tortured by the same nightmares about Voldemort and a death of Cedric. Finally, he felt asleep.

* * *

'Hey Harry wake up' Jennifer put her hand on Harrys head to pet him. 'Come on sleepy head the breakfast will last only 30 more minutes and I am starving.' Harry woke up and looked at Jenny surprised. She gave him a soft smile and stood up. Today she was wearing a nice brown t-shirt and jeans. For the first-time Harry realized that his aunt is very pretty.

'I'll be ready soon'

'Great' Jenny smiled and pet him once more. 'Tommy called that he'll be at the hotel any minute now, so you get ready and I am going to go and talk to him, ok? Join me in breakfast soon.'

'Yeah sure'

* * *

Her steps seemed very loud in empty hotel hall. Jennifer spotted a familiar figure standing by the door and came closer. The man in front of her was tall and handsome, with pale skin, spiky black hair, and dark eyes. He smiled happily when he noticed Jenny and opened his arms waiting for her. Jenny smiled back and hugged him.

'Good to see you Tommy' She whispered hugging him 'How are your recording session?'

'Great, we've already have five new racks ready. When I'll be back I'm sure Nate and Amy will be over and we'll be back to work.'

'Nice. I've met my nephew yesterday you now' Tommy raised his eyebrows in silent question. 'He looks just like my brother. But the thing is, Harry says that You-Know-Who is back. I'm not sure if…'

'I'm not going to hide from him Jenny. I don't care what my mom or sister think about it. I want to join the fight this time' In his eyes Jenny could see the stubbornness. 'Here, the keys for you' He changed his tone and gave her the keys and an address. 'Jenny, you need to understand, that I will do anything to fight him after what he'd done to my mom and us.'

'Let's be honest Tommy, he didn't do anything cause your mother never told…'

'Cause he didn't care. Well, now we'll make him regret that Jenny. Nevermind, not now anyway.' Tommy looked at his cell phone. 'I have to go. Take care of yourself and the little one!' he kissed her cheek and diapered.

Jenny heard that someone is approaching her.

'Who was that?' Harry asked concerned 'He looked very familiar. I think maybe I know his family…'

'That was my friend Tommy. I met him in the school, that's a long story for another time. Well Harry are you ready for breakfast? Later we can go to our new place and maybe shopping' She gave him a pattern 'You look like someone who could use some new clothes.'

'But first we'll finish our talk from the other night ok?'

'Sure!'

* * *

They found a time to talk after they moved all of their stuff to Tommy's place. It was a big comfortable flat with three bedrooms, big kitchen, and bright livingroom. Jenny told Harry with room he can take and went to another to unpack. Moment later they were both in the kitchen preparing something to lunch.

'So, where were we into the story Harry?''

'You found out about my parents.'

'Ah ok. That was terrible. Two years earlier I've lost my parent and now I've lost my brother and sister-in-law. And my other brother was in prison. I asked Alexia to come home, to find you and take you with us, but she didn't agree. Back then she had two toddlers home, her kids James and Emily and one very injured man. She couldn't afford to take me back home. I was very sad, but I went back to school. Since then I've been sending letters for you. Oh I've sent you a tons of them…'

'I didn't get any.'

'I know. Yesterday Petunia told me, that she didn't let you see them. Even gifts, I've send you Petunia was giving to her son instead to you. I have all of them, you can read them later. You know it was just something like "Hi Harry I'm your aunt and I am so sorry about your parents. I love them and I love you!" Later I was asking you questions and describing my life. But I had never get any answer. This year instead of another letter I decided to visit you and get an answer myself.' The two of the exchange smiles and Jenny carried on. 'When I was at school I met twins, we are calling them The Dark Twins, Tomas and Amelia O'Shea. They were a little like me, their mother took them and they left England so You-Know-Who couldn't find them. They are four years younger than me but we became best friends really quickly. At home, there were a lot of us. Al, her twins who we called The Black Twins, Nate he is Al's friend since school and Reggie who later became my husband.'

'That's a lot of people' Harry agreed smiling 'What happened next?'

'You know Harry you really are one curious creature' Jenny laughed loudly 'But ok. I've finished school the year MACUSA was hiring aurors, so I put away my plans to visit you. I went to this crazy auror training which last more than three years. We were transported to some Auror Trainig Center in the middle of Arizona, separated from our relatives, friends, or family. I've spend there more than two years on basic training.' Jenny noticed an unspoken question in Harry's eyes. 'Basic training includes: battles spells, basics of The Dark Art, camouflage, psychology and methods for detecting lies, dangerous charms or inexcusable spells. During this time, we had also physical training and a lot of information about non-magical police, cause our couches thought that their methods are at least as good as magical one. And I agree. After these classes I wanted to join non-magical police too, and I did it few years later.'

'Your husband was ok with that?'

'Well Reggie and I started dating when I was back in New York and I was already an auror and a police detective so he just was keep telling me that I should be careful. He is much older than me you know. And he was frustrated back then because he wasn't able to live a normal live. Everybody he knew thought he was dead so him walking down the street would be very dangerous. It still is, but I've managed to convince him, that we should focus on his appearance so nobody could recognize him. It didn't work out the way I wanted it to, but well. Let's say that nobody who knew him earlier would recognize him without a doubt. I get pregnant with my first child right after we started seeing each other. Well it's not a good phrase, since we've been living in the same place for six years but you know what I mean right?' Harry just nodded 'Yeah, so when we found out that I am pregnant we quickly get married and found a place to live. I stayed with my maiden name, and Reggie changed his name to Potter too. His previous name was too well known and too dangerous.'

'What was his name?' Harry asked

Jenny looked him in the eyes and sight.

'Regulus Black. He is Sirius's younger brother.' Harry choked and stared at Jenny

'How is that possible?'

'That's a story for another time' she smiled at him 'I am tried talking about myself. Let's go to the mall we need to buy you new clothes. Let me spoil you a little.'

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading :) Please let me know what do you think about it. Once more sorry for my grammar I'm working on it**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hay thank you a lot for your opinion both that you like my story and about my mistakes. Enjoy next part and please lat me know what do you think about it!**

* * *

'So, Harry I've told you a lot about my live, now it's your turn!' Jenny smiled at her nephew when they entered one of the biggest shopping centers of London

'There is not much to tell' Harry told abashed. 'Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon never liked me. I was living in a cupboard under the stairs. Shortly before my eleventh birthday, a series of letters arrived. Imagine that there were like a hundred of them or so. And the Dursleys were mad at me of course. Well we were running from this letters and on my birthday we were at the middle of the see on a small island. And there was Hagrid who brought me a birthday cake, and one of these letter, and he was like " _You a wizard Harry"_ ' Harry did his best to pretend Hagrid's voice. 'He took me from the Dursleys and like a month later I was on my way to Hogwarts.'

'Let me guess, you're Gryffindor, right?' Jenny asked

'Yes. I asked to be in Gryffindor but the tiara said that I would do a Slytherin too.' Harry looked at Jenny with a smile. 'You?'

"In Hogwarts I was Gryffindor. It was kind of family tradition. But later in Ilvermorny I was Thunderbird. It is a perfect place for those who seeks adventures as our motto said. One day I'll tell you more about Ilvermorny houses but let's go back to you. You were sorted to Gryffindor."

'Yeah …'  
_

Harry and Jenny spends all the trip to the mall talking and getting to know each other. Both of them wanted this kind of connection from the long time. Harry had always dream about someone who could tell him something about his parents, an adult wizard who wouldn't be scared and be able to help him when he needed to. Jennifer, on the other hand, missed her brother and wanted to know his only son.

The days passed quickly. Jenny and Harry found out that they have a lot in common. Both loved Quidditch, both consider Potions as the worst class. Jenny was telling Harry stories about her family and friend, and Harry told her about Ron, Hermione and his other friends.

In the fourth evening after Harry met Jenny they were sitting at the couch in Tommy's apartment sipping cocoa. In the sudden with a clattering and a whirring of wings a small owl came into the room. It flew under them and sat on Harrys shoulder. Harry pulled a roll of parchment from the owl's leg. He saw Sirius's handwriting and read it aloud.

 _'Our people were just at your Aunt and Uncle's house. Where are you? You've been told to stay there! Answer me I am worried!_ Ups, we forgot to let them know where am I' Harry wasn't as ashamed as he thought he should be.

'Maybe you should write him back and let him know that you are ok.' Jenny proposed handing him a clear page of paper. 'I cannot understand why the wizards are wasting so much of the parchment when muggle's papers or notebooks are just fine.'

'I was never thinking of it, you know?' Harry took a paper and wrote down a massage to Sirius

 _I met my other Aunt, and she decided that she can take care of me. We didn't let you know cause you were treating me like a baby. I would like to see you though.'_

Harry stopped writing and gazed at Jen.

'Hey Jen. I would like to see Sirius and others. Do you think we can arrange it somehow?'

'How about we will meet them somewhere safe? I don't know where Sirius is, I should've write to him a long time ago, but I forgot.' She smiled 'I am forgetting a lot of things lately. Maybe write them to meet us at the mall. And ask to send someone I actually know, ok?'

'Do you know Remus Lupin?' Harry asked

'Moony! yes of course. He was the only one I was in touch for a long time when I was abroad. Remus would be perfect'

'Ok. That's a good idea!'

 _Jennifer is suggesting we meet with professor Lupin at the City Mall tomorrow at 3 p.m. We'll be waiting near the fountain. See you!_

 _Harry_

'Ok, what do you think?' Harry showed his letter to Jen

'Great sent it and we'll wait for an answer'

Harry tied a letter to owl's leg and it flew away through the open window.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone thanks for Your opinion. I don't really know how to get a Beta reader but maybe one of You would like to help me improve my writing? If so please let me know by PM :-) enjoy next chapter.** **Yeah Sirius is in it!**

 **Chapter Seven**

'I've got a massage from Harry' Sirius said walking into the kitchen. 'He'd wrote that he met Jennifer and that she took him out of his Aunt and Uncle's house. They want us to meet in the City Mall tomorrow at 3 pm. And Jen asked for you Remus'.

All of the people, who were at the kitchen, looked at Sirius.

'Who is Jennifer?' Tonks asked 'I didn't know that Harry know some other witch he can turn to'

'Jennifer is in England?' Remus said in the same time. He looked surprised but content 'That's amazing. This girl should have stay somewhere here so we can stay in touch.'

'It seems so she is' Sirius smiled a little. He felled tenderness thinking about this girl. "Jennifer is Harry's aunt. James and Lilly decided that she shouldn't be in England when the last war was coming to an end. James wanted her little sister safe somewhere else so he sent her away to my ex-girlfriend to New York. She is apparently back and she met Harry. You'll go get them, Moony?'

'Of course, does anybody want to go with me?'

'I think all of the Advanced Guard should go!' Mad-Eye Moddy said loudly. Safety first! What do we know about this Jennifer anyway? She can be dangerous, doesn't she?!'

'Moody is right' Mr. Weasley pointed out 'We don't know if she'll hand Harry to us without a fight'

'She will not' Sirius said 'I can bet that she will go with you. And we should let her. Come on we need new members of the Order and, I'm sure, Jenny is an excellent choice.'

'We need to talk about it with Dumbledore. Is he going to be here today?' Kingsley Shacklebolt asked calmly. The answer was a series of nods 'If you can guarantee, that this Jennifer is not a threat to the Order I think she could be an asset. We are talking of Jennifer Potter I assume?' Sirius nod one more 'I have heard of her. She seems to be a good Auror. We have guest from MACUSA in the Ministry right now and they were talking about her. I would give her a chance, but Dumbledore should be informed anyway. I will go with you Remus.'

'I'm going to!' Tonks volunteered.

'I think that three of us is enough.' Remus suggested. 'We will talk with Dumbledore at the meeting this evening and tomorrow Harry will be here with us.'

Harry and Jenny waited at the Ice-Cream Corner in City Mall at 3 p.m. next day. They were constantly looking around, hoping to see Remus or other familiar faces. The minute Harry spotted Lupin entering the hall Jenny's phone rang.

'That's my husband' Jenny told Harry 'Give me a second I'll talk to him and be with you in a moment!'

Harry nod and run to Lupin and his friends. Jenny looked after him and smile.

'Hey baby, that's good to hear you' she said to the phone and listen to Reggie's response.

'You too. Kali is missing you so much I just had to call you. Ok Princess go talk to Mommy'

'Hi Mommy' The sweet childish voice sounded on the phone. 'I miss you'

'I miss you too Sweetie' Jenny answered 'How are you and Daddy back home?'

'Good. I have this ballet thing tomorrow and I am scared.'

'Oh Kali we were practice your dance so many times, remember? You are ready, I will ask Daddy to record it for me and you'll show me it when we'll see each other again. Ok?'

'Ok' Kali answered 'I'll give you Daddy so you can tell him to bring a camera to my show'

In distance Jenny saw how Harry was talking to Remus. Moony looked much older than he should. In his late thirties, he looked extremely tired and rather ill.

'What's about the camera?' Reggie laughed into her ear.

'Can you record Kali's show for me?' she didn't wait for an answer and continued 'Baby I will call you back soon, ok? Harry and I are going somewhere with Moony and I don't know I they will wait for me.'

'If you'll see Sirius…' Regulus started

'I will' she whispered 'Bye'

Jenny run to Harry, Remus and the two other people who were standing. She smiled to Remus who opened his arms and embraced her with a huge hug at the second she was close enough. The two of them was hugging neverminded the others.

'It's so great to see you again Moony.' Jenny whispered stepping back to look at the men in front of her. 'You look old you know?'

'Old, good, forthright Jenny!' Lupin smiled. 'It's great to see you too. It's been a long time, don't you think?'

'Even too long if you ask me! So where are we going. I thought that you want to take Harry to his godfather, am I right?'

Not even an hour later Jenny parked her car near a small square with a path of unkempt grass in the middle of it. Harry looked around stepping out of the car. The grinny fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming. Lupin get off the car himself and started rummaging in his pockets. He took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Jenny.

'You both have to read it. You were in this house I know, but we think that our spell won't let you see the HQ's doors'

'You are wrong, but ok' Jenny smiled showing the piece of paper to Harry. Harry looked down. The narrow handwriting was very familiar to him. It said:

 _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

'What's the Order of the…?' Harry began but Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed him.

'I will tell you later Harry, ok? We should not talk about it right here.'

Harry and Jenny glanced at the house in front of them. The battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grinny windows. Harry gaped at it. Jenny laughed noticing his reaction.

'Come on Harry. It's a Sirius's family house


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Harry and Jenny walked up the worn steps, staring at the door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver door knocker was in the form of a serpent. Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. The door cracked open.

'I was here ages ago.;' Jenny whispered to Harry 'When Sirius was still living with his parents and they wanted to meet with my parent to discuss something. James took me upstairs to Sirius's room. I met Regulus that day.'

Harry smiled and walked through the door.

'Don't go far inside Harry and don't touch anything' Remus warned.

Inside was almost total darkness. They could smell damp, dust, and a sweetish, rotting smell. Jenny walked just behind him. They heard hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from the door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome. Harry noticed that she was thinner and paler then he remembered.

'Oh Harry, it's lovely to see you!' she whispered, pulling him into a rib-cracking hug. 'You are looking peaky; you need feeding up!' She turned to Jenny and examined her 'You must be Jennifer Potter. Kingsley was telling us about your job for MACUSA. That's very nice to meet you!' Mrs. Weasley hugged her too. 'Come, come. The dinner is ready I hope you are hungry.'

'Lately I am hungry all day long' Jenny smiled to Mrs. Weasley and both she and Harry followed her to the kitchen.

The rest of their escort came with them. It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the end of the room. A long wooden table which stood in the middle of the room was full with food. At the end of the table Sirius, Mr. Weasley and his eldest son, Bill were talking quietly. When they entered the kitchen, Sirius looked at the door and immediately stood up.

'Harry!' Sirius said hurrying forward to greet him and pulled him into a hug. A minute later he let him go and turned to Jennifer with a big smile.

'It's good to see you again Paddy' Jennifer said throwing herself into his arms. 'You have no idea how much there is to tell. Both you and Moony have to hear that.'

'You've change Little Pumpkin' Sirius stroked her cheek. 'I'm dying to hear this story of yours. But first… Harry why haven't you listen to us?'

'It was my call' Jen told before Harry could start 'Leave him, that's not his fault.'

'But…' Sirius started

'Oh please. Can you start to chide us later? We are hungry, right Harry?' Harry nodded smiling and they sat down.

Some time later, Harry left the kitchen with his friends – Ron and Hermione – and went upstairs. Jennifer stayed at the kitchen with a big cup of the tea.

'So the Order is running again?' Jenny asked looking around again.

'Yup. Harry told you about You-Know-Who?' Jen nodded so Remus continued 'After this the Order was up again and Sirius offered this place to HQ.'

'And I've been stuck inside' Sirius added bitterly. Jenny looked at him with a question in her eyes. 'The Ministry of Magic's still after me, Voldemort knows that I'm an Animagus, cause Wormtail told him. There's not much I can do.'

'I'm sorry. I can imagine how you fell. Are you recruiting?'

'Do you wanna join the Order?' Sirius smiled 'That's great we need people who knows how to fight!'

'Actually I won't be fighting for some time you know. I'm pregnant and I'm not going to risk, but still I can be an asset. And I know some people who would love to fight against Voldemort.'

'Who are they?' Remus asked

'For instance Tomas O'Shea, attention he is son of Voldemort.' Everyone gasped in surprise. 'Then I'm sure Alexia would like to join the fight this time, Nate of course, Al's kids, and Regulus.'

'Regulus is long dead Jen. Al didn't want to fight last time, why would she…'

'Regulus is alive Sirius. I know that I married him. And Alexia didn't fight last time because she was pregnant with your kids. They are in New York now.'

Sirius and everyone else was looking at her incredulously.

'I think you have to explain us few things Jenny' Remus said calmly.


	10. Chapter 10

**I had a crazy week at work, and unfortunately I wasn't able to came up with anything longer. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, there was a very powerful and ambitious wizard, who more than anything seeks power. He gathered a group of people who wanted to follow him. One of Hogwarts principals would describe them as a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking glory or the thuggish seeking a leader. But he was wrong. The first crew of the Death Eaters was much more than that. They wanted to be better in Dark Arts and they wanted to know that there is more in the world. They were better than everyone else, that's a simple fact. In this world, there is a simple selection for those who should be alive, and those who shouldn't.

Every single one of the Death Eaters wanted to please the Dark Lord. That wasn't an easy task, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a tough person who demanded complete obedience. The Dark Lord didn't have His own house. He refused to took the place with belongs to his muggle father so He decided that his followers could evidence their subordination. When He settled in a new location He bothered all: the appliances, the service and finally the people. There was not very well known but the Dark Lord has His own ritual. After each satisfied kill, He was very excited and He needed something to release a tension. Usually, that was someone, a woman. He usually picked one of available female Death Eaters and honored her with a visit in His bed. Short visit.

There were two female Death Eaters who boasted that the Dark Lord let them visit His chambers more than others. Bellatrix Lestrange and Vanessa O'Shea hated each other, but they both cared deeply about the Dark Lord. One night Vanessa just disappeared. Nobody knew where or why she was just gone.

The reason why is trivial. The Dark Lord more than anything hated attachments. He seeks to be glorified and respected and even more, he wanted people to be scared of him. That's mean no weaknesses. Vanessa knew it very well. That's why the moment she discovered her pregnancy she flew away. She had twins: a boy, Tomas, and a girl, Amelia. Both knew about their father since the very beginning, who He was and what had He done.

Vanessa stayed loyal to His idea until her tragic death in 1992 during her trials to defeat a dragon. Neither Tomas nor Amelia wanted to follow her path. They had cut all the links between them and their mother's live in the UK.

During their time in Ilvermorny, they met Jennifer Potter and later all of her family. They were discovered by a former headhunter for one of New York's recording company and they formatted a band. The name was obvious. If they cannot stay cutter from their past, let make Him pay. Let make His name a model for Muggles. And that is how The Riddles was born.

Amelia is a calm and balanced girl. She looks very much like her mother with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was never considered a classic beauty, because of her sleigh overweight and freckles. Tomas, on the other hand, was a dead ringer for his father a long time ago. He is handsome and athletic and if you knew Lord Voldemort in his twenties you wouldn't notice any difference.

Vanessa stayed loyal to Lord Voldemort till the very end. Their children wanted him gone once and for all for not being able to love them.

Or that was the reason they provide.


	11. Chapter 11

'Ok, so just to sum everything up.' Remus looked at Jenny 'Sirius has two kids, Regulus is alive, and you two are married' Jenny nodded. 'And you got a daughter.'

'Yes, Kali. And Sirius's kids are named Emily and James.'

'Regulus was rescued from a certain death experience by a house elf' Sirius added

'And Voldemort's kids want to join the fight against him' Mr. Weasley ended.

'You simplified it a lot, but yeah I think that's all.'

Remus shakes his head.

'Wow'

There was silence for a moment but soon Harry and his friends run into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley told him to sit down and in no time she served sandwiches.

'Harry' Jenny started to gain Harry's attention. The boy looked at her with a smile. 'I'm going back to the flat in no time. Do you want to go with me or to stay here?'

'I will stay here' Harry decided rather quickly 'All of my staff are back there through. Maybe I can go with you and just take them and then go back here, what do you think?'

'It's not a good idea.' Remus said before Jenny opened her mouth 'You could be spotted and we don't want anyone to see you here. It is potentially dangerous. I think someone else should go with Jenny to take your trunk and bring it here.'

'I can go' Bill offered

'Great' Remus smiled at Harry.

Harry and Jenny looked at each other and the women rolled her eyes pointed discreetly at ex-teacher. Harry laughed quietly.

'You'll be back soon?' he asked.

'Of course.' Jenny smiled and hugged him 'I will take some of my staff and who knows maybe I will move in here.' She winked at Sirius who winked her back with a big smile.

Jenny and Billy get to the apartment where she stayed. Jenny opened the door and let them in. From the threshold, they were greeted with some delicious scent.

'Hey, who's there?' Jenny asked going to the kitchen

'Hi, auntie Jen' the petite girl with black, curly hair rushed to greet her.

'Emily!' the women hugged the girl and kissed her check. 'You're here alone or…'

'Do you think her mother would let her came here alone Jen?' Tommy came out of the kitchen and ruffled girl's hair.

'Excuse me, I am almost eighteen, I've graduated last June, so I am officially an adult, independent witch.' Emily said indignantly

Tommy laughed and looked at Billy who stood behind Jenny.

'Oh, hi Billy, long time!' He smiled and reached out to shake his hand.

'Yup, there was four years or something, right?' Billy replied

'You two know each other?' Jenny asked surprised

'Sure' Tommy laugh again 'We were robbing graves together once!'

'When you saying it like that we looked like common thieves!' Billy sighed 'and we were not robbing these graves. We were collecting antiques for Gringotts.'

'Whatever! Emily, this is Billy Wealey, my friend from Egypt. We were working together for a while there was digging around the pyramids. Billy, this is my girlfriend Emily Black'

Emily and Billy shake their hand with a smile.

'So you are Sirius's daughter, right?' Billy asked

'I guess. But I've never meet him, so…'

'About that,' Jenny interrupted ' I was just at his home and I told them about you and Jamie. You know Sirius and Remus and everybody who were there. And they want to meet you, you know. There is a group of people who are going to stand against the Dark Lord and I told them that you would like to join them.' Jenny said to Tommy.

'Great.' He replied 'When can I meet them?'

'Soon'

Billy left Tommy's apartment while later taking Harry's trunk with him. Tommy and Emily locked themselves in the room so Jenny could finally relax. She took the phone out and dial her husband. Regulus picked his phone rather quickly.

'I've seen them' Jenny started before he could. 'Both Sirius and Remus look so old, you know. I would never say that they are barely 35.'

'Have you told him about me?'

'Only that you are alive and that we are married. I haven't told them about this pendant yet. I think you should come here and tell them yourself.'

'You really think that this is a good idea, baby?' by his voice Jenny could say that Regulus wasn't ok with her idea.

'I would love to see you, darling. I miss you. But, on the other hand, I would like to stay here for a while longer. You know I am only getting to know Harry, and he has this hearing in the Ministry soon. Maybe you would just take Kali after her ballet show and come here please?'

'But Baby, if he is really back…'

'Come on Reggie' Jenny interrupted 'Nobody is going to look after you because everybody thinks you are dead. And I need you.'

'You know that you are acting like a spoiled child?'

'But you love me anyway' Jenny replied immediately. For a minute neither of them spoke and then she heard that he sighted.

'Ok. I will take Kali, and we will teleport to my old house after her show tomorrow evening.'

Jenny squealed with joy. 'That's amazing. I can't wait to see you. I love you.'

'Love you too'

 **A/N So, what do you think? Reviews are always welcome :)**

 **Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello everybody :) I've got a fresh new chapter for you, and I hope, you'll enjoy it. As always rewievs are very welcome.**

 **And of course: Happy Easter :***

 _New York, 9th of August, 1995_

'Kali, please hurry up' Regulus said with a tried voice waiting for his daughter to get ready for her show. 'You've got five more minutes and then it would be too late. Miss Julia will be angry at you'

'Daddy' Kali cried out from the bathroom 'I can't do it without mommy.'

Regulus shook his head, came inside and lifted Kali up.

'Hey Princess, you'll be great, you know. I'm sure of it. And we will record the whole thing for mommy. I have a surprise for you too.'

'What surprise?' Kali looked at her father curiously.

'If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise, doesn't it?'

Kali just shook her head and gave Regulus a big kiss on the cheek.

'Hey guys, are you home?'

Kali jumped off Regulus's arm and run towards the door.

'Jamie! Are you going with us? It's going to be the best show ever!'

'Aren't you stressed anymore?' Regulus walked into the hall and greeted Jamie friendly.

'No! Jamie will cross his fingers and it always works!'

'Sure. You know uncle Reggie, me and my magical fingers.' Jamie winked at Reggie and laugh. 'We have to go now, or we'll be late. You don't want to be late Kali, do you?'

Kali was already ready to go so the three of them went out of the house.

'Mom is in the car?' Regulus asked Jamie

'Yup. She is waiting for us.'

'Great.'

 _ **Regulus:**_

 _When did it happen? Kaliope is so big now. In five months she will be six years old. She'll be a big sister then. Wow, I would never imagine my life would go that way. When I was eleven I went to Hogwarts like everyone in my family. And, like most of them, I was sorted into Slytherin. Totally normal for the heir of Blacks, doesn't it. I_

 _wouldn't be here if I would not be sorted to Slytherin I'm sure of that. Oh, there is so much more ifs that lead me here. I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't befriend by Lucius Malfoy. I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't become a Deaf Eater. I wouldn't be here if not that cave... That cave is the worst memory of my entire life. This loneliness, sadness, and despair. I had to drink this weird potion to get to the Horcrux. This potion was... unique for sure, but it was bad. It makes me want to die there. The only thing I was hoping for in that moment was water and death. On the other hand, I wanted to get out of there. It was this tiny voice in the back of my head that was whispering: it shouldn't be over. Not yet. I sent the Kreacher away and I've been alone there, wishing for it to be over. And then, there he was. Another elf, who managed to rescue me. I only saw Al in this room and then I've lost it. I lost contact with the word. For quite a long time to be honest. Too long. There was a time when I didn't want to do anything with my life. But there they were. Alexia, her kids, Jennifer... I owe them so much. They forced me to do something with my life eventually. I couldn't become a public person, could I. Officially I was dead. I still am worried to come back to the UK, cause I am too easy to recognize despite dyed hair and this weird glasses I'm wearing. In the end of a day, I decided to do what I was interested at in school. I am working in the factory with produce flying brooms. My job is usually easy. I'm preparing the wood to be enchanted later and shaped into the broom. Fortunately, it's only a few weeks a year. The brooms we are making are unique and they take a lot of time to be done properly..._

 _The show is coming to the end. My little girl was amazing. Easy, she's amazing after daddy._

'You were wonderful sweetie' Regulus said kissing Kali's forehead. 'I am so proud of you, and I'm sure mommy will love your show when we show it to her'

'You were saying that you've got a surprise for me' Kali said excitedly. 'What is it?'

'Do you really wanna know?'

'Yes!'

'Well, if you're insisting' Regulus smiled at his little girl 'We are going to teleport to mommy!'

'Right now?' Kali asked

'You can pack yourself first, but yes, tonight.'

'That's amazing, Daddy I want to go right now.' the girl rushed to their car and waited impatiently till the adults came by.

'Can I go with you guys?' Jamie asked Regulus

'No way!" Alexia said loudly 'You are not going to the UK.'

'You know Emily is there already?' James looked at his mother 'Plus we are adults and we can make our own decision.'

'I don;t want you to go there. The UK is not safe for any of us. You shouldn't go either Reggie.'

'Al, He is back. And if we want to keep our life the way it is now, we have to fight. Jennifer is already there and she is ready to join the Order.'

'But she is pregnant!'

'I know. I think we have to go there and join them in order to keep Jenny safe.'

Alexia took a while to look at his face. Regulus could easily tell that she was fighting herself. On a bright side, she wanted to defeat the Dark Lord. She wanted him gone off this word. On the other hand, she was afraid.

'What would he said about me joining the battle. We both know that he had to begin to hate me when I left him...'

'Sirius will forgive you.'

'For sure mom. And he will back us up.'

'Nothing I would say would make you change your mind?' Alexia asked quietly

'Not a chance' Jamie and Regulus answered together.

'Well, let's pack us. We are going to England. Next stop: Grimmauld Place number 12'

Kali just jumped of joy.

 _ **A/N2 So it would be all for today. Słowo i**_ poezja _ **z Wami i do zaś :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Brand new chapter just for You guys :) Hope you'll like it! Reviews as always are very welcome :)**_

It wasn't until 10 p.m when Regulus managed to prepare everything to leave. Kali did her best, of course, she packed all of her dresses, half of her dolls and a toy broom and then she'd just felt asleep. James and his mother appeared just after 9 so Al helped to check Kali's stuff. Right after everything was ready they gathered around a table in Regulus's kitchen.

'Ok, I think we are ready.' Regulus said sipping something from his mug. 'You are ready I guess?' James just nodded 'So we can go...'

'Are you sure we'll be able to get in?' Al asked. Regulus gave her a surprised look, so she carried on 'Jenny told you, that Sirius is out of prison right now, and that the Order is operative again. If you add this two pieces of information, you'll get that the Order is probably using your old house as their HQ. I would do this. With dead-you and battue against Sirius, nobody would look there. The darkest place is under the candlestick.'

'Wow Mom, you're good!'

'I'm watching crime TV series' Al winked at her son and smiled. 'Anyway, I would be prepared to some protection spells.'

'Jamie, in the room I have this old book about home protection go and get it ok?' James stood up and lumbered to get the book. 'You might be right but I don't think it would be a problem. My father and his father was crazy about security. Not only they cast the most complex spells but they assured that anyone who's the main affiliation is The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black will find an enclave there. So, I am a pure Black, even if I'm going as Potter now, Kali and James the same. Oh, good James it should be... ' Regulus for a minute focused on the book and then show Al the correct chapter. ' So only you could have a problem with getting in but...;

'I'm not going today. I have to go to work tomorrow and get myself a leave. It shouldn't be a problem, but still.'

'Ok, since you get there we will manage to get you in Mom.'

'Perfect. Thank you, Sweetie'

After they say their goodbyes, Regulus took Kali in his arms and grabbed their packs. James put his hand on Regulus's arm and nod.

'Lead the way uncle Reggie!'

Regulus just smiled and turned around. A second later there was no sign that the three of them was standing in this very spot. Alexia shook her head and teleported to her own apartment.

The shock James experienced during landing caused his knees to meet a stone ground. Regulus reached out to help him get up.

'You ok?' he asked quietly

'Yup I guess. Where are we?'

Around a little patch of the square, there were high and old buildings. Regulus noticed surprise at Jamie's face.

'This place is enchanted. This door over there is leading to my old home. The rest of these buildings belong to no-majs and they cannot see this place we are right now. When I was a little kid, your father and I were spending here a lot of time. We were flying here or practicing spells. Good, old time.'

'Sure.' James yawned and Regulus laugh a little.

'It's past 3 am here so you don't have as much time to sleep as you want. I'm going to show you a room. The three of us are going to share a room tonight and tomorrow we will find you something else ok?' Jamie nodded and followed Regulus inside. They were moving very quietly down the dark, gloomy corridor to back staircase. The walls were empty here without any paintings, pictures et all. Regulus lead Jamie to his old room, turn on the light and waved his wand. The big bed in the middle of the room moved to the wall and under the opposite wall new bed appeared. Jamie laid on the new bed wishing Regulus a good night. Regulus put Kali down to his old bed and petted her head. He put a kiss on her head and headed to the kitchen using the main staircase this time. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He was finally back home. Oh, how much he missed this place. He went downstairs passing elves heads. At the bottom of the stairs, there was a covered painting. Regulus knew that this is his mother's portrait. "Good old mom. Well, this is interesting how is her portrait." Regulus reached out to open the portrait but he hesitated. He shook his head and go toward the kitchen. Behind the closed door, he heard a lot of voices. "Sure," he thought "there is no better time to argue about tactics than 3 am." He took another deep breath and pushed the door. He walked into a glow of light. Everybody in the kitchen stared at him with a surprise. Jenny stood up and rush toward him to hug him tightly. Regulus kissed her forehead and whispered.

'Good evening Love.' He smiled down at her. 'Dumbledore good to see you professor.'Regulus nodded to Dumbledore scanning the table searching familiar faces. He spotted Sirius, the Weasleys, Lupin and some other. He even nodded to Snape. Jenny sat back at her place next to Sirius so Regulus waved his wand and make himself another chair. He reached out to Sirius and the two brothers shook their hands. At the room still was quiet.

'Hello, everyone. I am Regulus back and as you can see I am not dead. Anyway, do you want me in this Order of yours? Just for your information, I would be updated anyway so…'

'I am glad you are alive Mister Black' professor Dumbledore smiled 'I do believe you could be an asset in our cause. If you allow we will continue.'

The meeting lasted some time longer. Once it was over Regulus rushed to speak to Dumbledore.

'Professor.' He said to gain Dumbledore attention. 'I believe that it is a new Fidelius cast over the place right? Well, I need an invitation for miss Rood and Nate Bizzloud. They are proven and I trust them with my life.'

Dumbledore nodded and gave Regulus a piece of paper.

'Make sure nobody who shouldn't, won't see it.'

Regulus nodded and went back to Jenny who stood with Sirius and Remus near the cooker.

'You have no idea how much I missed you' Jenny hugged him again and lean her head at his chest.

'Baby we saw each other not a month ago' Regulus patted her hair and looked at Sirius. The older Black was looking at Regulus and his wife with a hint of envy. 'You are tired. Go to bed. I've put Kali in my old room you should join her and get some sleep.' Jenny kisses Regulus and rushed to see her daughter. Kali was sleeping peacefully. Jenny opened one of the bags and pulled one of Regulus's shirts. She quickly changed, hugged her daughter and felt asleep.

Two floors down the two men were still sitting in the kitchen.

'I am glad that you are not actually dead.' Sirius started putting a glass with alcohol in front of his younger brother. 'It was hard when I…'

'It was hard when someone told me about you and Azkaban.'

For a moment neither of them say anything. It was very awkward between them. They weren't close to each other since Sirius went to Hogwarts.

'Thank you' brothers said at the same time and smiled at each other.

'You first' Sirius offered.

'Thank you for looking after Jen since you met this year. We were talking and she was talking about you and Remus. And Harry of course'

'No problem. It was a pleasure. I've heard that I have children. And that you were there for them all their lives. I bet you were a father figure for them… thank you for that.'

'To be honest James and Emily have a lot of father figures in their lives and I am not even the most important one. When they were babies I was like a vegetable you know. I was just there and everybody had to take care of me. Thank God Nate was there for Al cause we wouldn't make it. When I recovered, yeah, I wad trying to be like a father to them. They are great kids you know. James is sleeping upstairs and Emily is at her boyfriend place'

' Tell me something about them. I would love to know them earlier maybe I would..'

'Weren't you at Azkaban?'

'I was in my animagus form.'

'You are an animagi?' Regulus asked surprised

'Yup. When we were at school we learned to change ourselves into animals. I am a dog, James was a Stag and Peter was a rat. Anyway, I was in Azkaban as a dog and Dementors were less harmful to me. When I saw Peter in Daily Prophet I just run from there.'

'Why haven't you run earlier? If it was so easy.'

'It wasn't easy. But I didn't have much problem with it. I felt I deserve it. I was the one who convinced James to make Peter his Secret Keeper. If I would… They could be alive now.' Sirius hide his face in his hands. Regulus put his hand on Sirius's arm and embrace him in a hug. For a long while, Black brothers were in a hug.

'This is good to have you back home Regulus.'

'This is good to be back home Sirius'.


	14. Chapter 14

I wasn't the sun what wake Jenny up. It was this weird feeling, everybody sometimes have, that someone, somewhere is watching us. Jenny opens her eyes and saw that she was, indeed, watched. The pair of beautiful hazelnut eyes were staring at her with a big smile.

'Good morning Mommy.' Kali whispered while giving Jenny a wet kiss on the check.

'Good morning sweetheart.' Jenny answered, also whispering. 'How was your show?'

'I asked Daddy to record it for you, just like you told me. And you'll see by yourself.' Kali hugged her mother tightly.

'Ok. We'll see it soon. Why are we whispering?'

'Daddy is still sleeping. So is Jamie.'

'Aaah, you're such a good girl' Jenny kissed Kali's forehead.

'And very hungry girl.' Kali added.

Jenny laughed under her nose and clamber out of bed. The both of them get dressed rather quickly (if four changes of a dress by Kali could be quick) and very quiet and went downstairs to the hall.

'Why there are elves' heads on the wall Mommy?'

' It was one of my grandaunt's crazy idea.' They heard Sirius behind their backs.

Kali and Jenny stopped and turned around to look at Sirius. Kali hugged Jenny's leg tightly and focus on a man in front of her.

'Who are you?' she asked quietly 'You look a little like my Dad on pictures. Before Mom had him dyed his hair to blond.'

'I am Sirius Black, it's a pleasure to meet you...' Sirius pretended perfectly that he don't know who she is, looking at Kali with a question in his eyes. Behind him, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were standing surprised and watching the whole scene.

'My name is Kalliope Potter-Black, but my parents decided I should not use my Dad's surname because it is potentially dangerous. You know, the Black family is usually associated with the Dark Arts.' Kali whispered the last sentence as it was a big secret. 'It is lovely to meet you, Sir.' she smiled to Sirius with her lovely gap-toothed smile.

'The pleasure is all mine, my dear.' Siris replied

Jenny nodded to Harry and his friends to come closer.

'Hey Princess, do you remember how I was telling you about your cousin?'

'Jamie or Emily?' Kali asked innocently.

'Neither of them. I mean my nephew Harry. I was telling you about him.'

'Aha' Kali looked closer at teenagers behind Sirius 'Well you must be Harry right?' she told looking at Harry.

'How do you know that?' Harry smiled to her

'You are an only boy here.' she rolled her eyes. 'And I am smart.'

Everybody laughed at that statement and Jenny petted her head.

'It looks like you really are smart' Sirius said 'And here we've got Harry's friends: Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley' Girls waved to Kali with a smile 'And if I am not wrong you must be very hungry, right?'

'Yes. We were going to have a breakfast with Mommy but you interrupted.'

'I am very sorry for that. Well, if so, follow me and we will find you something to eat, ok?' Kali took Sirius's hand and let him lead the way to the kitchen.

'Mommy, does a baby in your belly hungry too?' Kali asked loudly. 'It is not big yet so maybe it does not need to be fed...' she started to wonder.

'Just a little bit. But you know, I will eat some oatmeals and we will be fine. And of course, the baby has to eat. When I was pregnant with you, I had to eat ice-creams with pickles every single day. Your Dad was so mad at me when I was sending him to buy me this.' Jenny laughed and Siris joined her.

'I never ate ice-cream with a pickle.' Kali said very seriously the minute Sirius and her step into the kitchen, Molly, Arthur and Remus looked at her surprised. For a long time, neither of them heard a child's voice. 'Is it tasty Mommy?'

Jenny looked at Remus with a big smile.

'Normally it's disgusting. But when you were in my belly it seems to be tasty. '

'I want to try it!' Kali said sitting by a table. 'Mommy give me some ice-creams with a pickle.'

'Not a chance young lady.' Jenny shook her head ' Not for a breakfast. Look, here we've got new aunt and uncles: uncle Remus, uncle Arthur, and aunt Molly. Auntie Molly made sandwiches for breakfast. Do you wanna choco or a tea?'

'Choco, choco!' Kali sang.

'Here Sweetie. Eat.' Jenny served her a mug of choco.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat next to Kali and started to talk with each other and with a little girl. Jenny took herself a cup of tea and sat next to Sirius.

Half an hour later kitchen doors open again and Regulus and Jamie came in.

'Good morning' they said in union. 'Is there something to eat for us?' asked Jamie.

'How about you would introduce yourself first?' Jenny said not looking at Jamie or Regulus. 'Imagine, that someone might not know you.'

'How is that Mommy? Everybody knows Jamie. Emily said that he was mega popular at school and everybody in Ilvermorny and Boubla-something in France wanted to be his friends.'

'Maybe, Princess. Maybe they know Jamie in the USA or France, but we are in England now, you know.' Regulus started.

'So?'

'So they don't know me, Kali. Yet.' Jamie winked at her and smiled to Hermione and Ginny. The girls blushed a little. 'Hello everybody, I am James Black and I am his nephew' Jamie pointed at Regulus 'who is constantly instructed by her' now he pointed at Jenny 'what should I do.'

'And now, you should sit down, eat, and later go and talk to Sirius. He is your father.'

'Yeah, I know that. Mom showed us your pictures. You look older, but still recognizable.'

'Yeah, great. I'm sorry she didn't tell me about you.'

'We were sorry too, me and my sister. But... well' and he started to eat his sandwich. 'Anyway, I'm glad to meet you.' Jamie smiled to Sirius who smiled back to him. 'You must be Harry, right?' Jamie asked Harry who nod. 'Pleasure. And later you must introduce me to this lovely ladies next to you.'

'But you know who I am!' Kali said loudly. 'And I know those girls now!'

'That's perfect Princess!' Jamie smiled at his little cousin. 'Remember what you're supposed to tell about me to any lovely ladies you meet?'

Kali nodded and smiled.'That my big cousin is awesome, handsome and he would be a perfect boyfriend to any girl in the whole world' Kali recited proudly

'That my big cousin is awesome, handsome and he would be a perfect boyfriend to any girl in the whole world' Kali recited proudly

'Exactly!'

 **A/N You know what I'm going to write now, right? ^_^**

 **You know what I'm going to write now, right? ^_^**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, it's been a long time, but here we've got the next part. Hope you'll like it. You know what I am to ask for... so :)**

An evening of August 11th at Grimmauld Place number 12 wasn;t very pleasant. Harry was worried about the disciplinary hearing the next day and everybody around seemed not to understand him. What was even more frustrating Jenny wasn't there! Harry knew his aunt for just a little while but still, he wanted her presence.

'You should go to sleep Harry' Mrs. Weasley said to him 'Tommorow is a very important day, and you have to be ready. Arthur will take you to the Ministry early in the morning.'

Harry just nodded and climbed up the stairs to his and Rons' bedroom. Tomorrow is an important day indeed and the rest of his life depends on it. Harry heard a little knocking and saw that someone is opening the door. He didn't feel for a conversation with Ron or Hermione so he tried to look like he is already asleep.

Jenny went into Harry's bedroom and sat down on his bed. She reached her hand and pat Harry's hair making them messier than usual.

'I know you're not asleep Harry' she said quietly 'Do you wanna talk about it?'

'Not really.' Harry said harshly without opening his eyes.

'Sure, that's your choice.' Jenny nodded sadly 'It's gonna be ok. I know that you and the Ministry are not in a good place right now, but it's gonna be fine. Just remember to say only the truth and answer the direct question. No ifs, buts or ors, ok?'

'Why?' Harry asked angrily finally looking at her

'It looks like you are not sure of what are you talking about. Every time you'd use but you give them a way to call you insecure or unstable. That's how it works. And it is you, The Boy Who Lived once upon a time, and The Boy Who Lied according to the Ministry now.'

'I didn't lie' Harry told angrily again ' He is back, and..'

'I do believe you.' Jenny told shortly. 'But it doesn't matter right now, they simply don't want to believe you.' She looked at him and patted his hair once more. 'Try to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning and we will see. I will be in the Ministry a little later than you and Arthur but I'll be there for a hearing.'

Harry didn't even respond and turn away. Jenny smiled sadly and went back to the kitchen.

Inside the room, she saw Regulus and Sirius talking quietly with Remus, Jenny closed to them and hugged Regulus's back. She didn't say a word. Her husband put his arm around her and lay his palm on her baby bump. Soft touch was extremely calming for Jen.

Sirius and Remus were staring at them a little jealous of what the two of them had.

'Where is Jamie?' Jenny asked 'Did Al already get here and took him somewhere?'

'Nah' Regulus answered ' Jamie is in the living room with twins, Kali and Arthur. They are trying to turn on the TV I bought earlier.' He laughed under his nose 'By the way, Sirius, can you imagine moms' reaction on muggle TV in her precious living room?'

Sirius just let out his usual barklike laugh.

'Anyway. Al is not here yet. But Emily called me and she is asking when she and Tommy can come to the HQ.'

'Right, we didn't vote about Tommy's presence in the Order yet. We have to do this rather quickly. He doesn't like his father's idea but still, if anything would happen he would be a dangerous opponent.'

'Dumbledore will be here tonight so you can ask him.' Remus says slowly 'I have to talk with him myself so…'

'But you are tried Baby' Regulus whispered 'You should go to sleep'

'But I need to talk with Dumbledore…'

'Let's do this. Right now you'd go put our daughter to sleep, ok we would go put our daughter to sleep. ' he added when Jen poked his ribs 'Later I will wait to see the professor and I will wake you up. Or just talk with him myself. Deal?'

Jenny shook her head and kissed Regulus lightly.

'Deal. I'll go get Kali, meet me under your mom's portrait.'

In the living room, Kali was sitting on the floor and giggle. James was trying to plug TV into neighbours electrical wires while in wizarding house there was no electricity… obviously. Fred and George were sitting near Kali and whispered to each other and Mr. Weasley was doing everything to help Jamie. With no success. Jenny went into the living room and stopped for a second.

'How's that going?' she asked after a while drawing everybody's attention.

'Mommy' Kali jumped up and run to Jenny who hugged her and kissed her forehead.

'I could use some help.' Jamie started ' but I can only thing about Tommy who could help. Or Uncle Nate. But neither of them is here…'

'You can always call Nate and asked what to do' Jenny advised. 'Or wait a day or so, cause we are going to talk to Professor Dumbledore tonight and asked him about Tommy. I everything will go as we plan, he'll come here soon enough.'

'Uncle Tommy will come here?' Kali asked enthusiastically 'That's great. I have so many stories for him. Do you think he knows as much as I do about this house? 'Cause Uncle Sirius was telling me stories and everything...'

'I'm pretty sure Uncle Tommy have no idea about this house Princess. Let go, it's bed time.;

'But mommy...'

Kali was laying between her parents with a big smile on her face. She loved that moment when Mom and Dad were home with her. At the edge of the sleep she whispered to her parents:

'I love you so very much.'

Jen hugged her daughter tighter and closed her eyes whispering.

'We love you even more Kalliope'

'And we'll always love you and your little brother.'

Regulus added softly. When he was sure Kali is already asleep he stood up kissed Kali's forehead and Jen's mouth and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Dumbledore didn't appear until 4 am in the morning. He poped up and came to the kitchen in hurry waking Regulus from his nap.

'It's good to see you professor' Regulus started drawing Dumbledore's attention. 'We need to talk.'

'We will talk Mr. Black, but right now I really have to have a word with Arthur.' said Dumbledore calmly

'I'd rather we talk now. My pregnant wife is concerned about her friend, and we have to know if he is permitted to come here or not. I really don't have time or energy to argue about it, cause I'm waiting here for you for at least few hours.'

'It's about... '

'Tommy O'Shea. Voldemort's son. We want to invite him over, but we obviously need our permission to do so.'

Dumbledore looked at him seriously and pulled a card out of the pocket of his crimson cape.

'Here is an invitation. But please be extremely cared for with it. Don't let anyone else see this card. This is the only way to find us here.

'Perfect. Did we really need to wait that long for this piece of a paper Professor?'

Regulus went out of the kitchen without waiting for Dumbledore's response and climbed upstairs to his bedroom. He put the card on the table and slipped into bed.

Ministry of Magic was wonderful. When she got here, Jen didn't have time to look around because she was in hurry to get to Harry's hearing and tell what she had to tell. But now, after the hearing both she and Harry took their time to admire everything in the lobby. Arthur and Dumbledore vanished somewhere so Jen and Harry were alone in the whole bunch of people in the lobby.

'So, you are free now. What would you say about going to get some ice creams?

'Yeah, that would be perfect!' Harry replied happily 'I'm so much relieved now. I was worried that... they could take away my wand and kick me out of the school.'

'I would take you to Ilvermorny. It's as good as Hogwarts and we wouldn't have to give a shit about the Ministry' Jen whispered so nobody around could hear her. 'And I would manage MACUSa, so...'

'With what you would manage MACUSA Jennifer?'

the witch with a long blue hair and gray uniform.

'I don't think it's you business Caroline. But if I wold needs someone's help... I would definitely come to you.' both of them laughed a little ' This is my nephew Harry, Harry, this is my friend from MACUSA, Caroline. She is a head of the department dealing with contacts with no-majs.'

'Nice to meet you Harry' Caroline smiled and shook his hand. 'Good to see you here Jen, but I have to go. Let's be in touch. I have some hot gossips for you from the office.'

'That's great. Call me when you'll be free.'

Jen parked her car under the building she and Harry stayed a while ago.

'Ready to meet new people?'

'Who are they?' Hary asked quickly getting out of the car

'My friend Tommy O'Shea and Jamie's sister Emily.'

'Oh ok.'

'Knock knock, we are coming in' Jen told loudly opening the door. 'I really hope you are not in the middle of a bed wrestling right now.'

'Yeah very funny' the man told coming out of the bedroom and buttoning his shirt. But if I were you, Potter, I wouldn't go there now. Milly will join us in a while.'

Jen looked at a man seriously

'Tommy we were talking about it, She is too young to...'

'Stop it, Jen. Emily is an adult now, and she knows what is going on.' For a while Jen and Tommy were looking at each other and then the man smiled and turned to Harry. 'Hey, I'm Tommy O'Shea. I'm pretty sure you are Harry Potter, Jens' nephew, right?'

'Yeah' Harry answered and shook Tommy's' hand. 'Nice to meet you'

'You too. Come on, I'll make you some tea or something, and we will wait for Milly to join us.'

'I'm ready' a happy voice said and a tall dark haired girl joins the group in the hall. She kissed Jen's cheek and grabbed Tommy's. 'I heard you are Harry, Hi, I'm Emily, great to finally meet you.'

'You too.' Harry smiled and everybody went to the kitchen.

After some more time spent on a small talk, Jen told everybody about the invitation from Dumbledore.

'So it's a chance to fight him one day?' Tommy asked focused on Jen.

'I think it's a high chance for it. But right now you have to gain their trust etc. So you have to meet them.'

'Let's go!' Tommy smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh, It's been a long time I know. I was trying to write something longer, but I failed. Anyway I really hope you would like this chapter. And please, please, please, give me some feedback 3**

'When was the last time we were here Nate?' Alexia asked her companion.

'Fuck, have no idea when you were here Al. I was managing some bands in England so I was here not that long ago. But if you are asking when were we here together... well it would be just after school when you and Black make babies' he laughed. ' Do you think England is ready for us to be back?'

'It better should be!' Al replied. ' So are we going to Tommy's first or to Jen's?'

'I wouldn't risk going to Tommy's place right now.'

'Risk?'

'Do you really want to catch your daughter having sex with her boyfriend?" Nate raised his eyebrows and smiled at Al's face. 'At least call them first, cause if I were them, alone in the new city, without you around I wouldn't go out of the bed for a long time.'

'You are disgusting' the woman stuck her elbow in Nate's ribs. ' Blah I don't want to think about my little girl having sex, come on.'

Nate just laughed at her. ' Well, she's having sex. And imagine your little boy is not a virgin anymore too'

'Hate you!'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The two of them were standing at the bus station in the center of London. They came to the UK like normal no-majs just because Alexia liked planes. Everywhere they go, they make an impression. Once upon the time Alexia, Nate, and two other guys were in the band together. They were quite popular in the USA so in the fifth of the Ilvermorny year, they decided to go to Hogwarts. A taste of being unknown and normal. That was the time when they met the Marauders, Lilly Evans, the Blacks and a lot of other people in Hogwarts. They made friends... and enemies of course. Nate and Alexia were sorted to Gryffindor while their friends Dylan and Caleb ended up in Slytherin. They were close and always had each other backs. Nate still shares with Remus this 'little furry problem' he gained in a similar way. The difference is Nate had his medicine that helped him a lot during school and no one, except his friend, Miss Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Remus knew his secret. Or at least everybody thought so. Years later he still is better than Remus. His Lycanthropy is well known in the music world he's working but it doesn't seem to be a problem.

Caleb died in the First Wizarding War before he eve could pick a side.

There was a big muggle event Caleb and Dylan attended and all of the sudden Death Eaters stroke. Both of them were trying to help innocents but one of the killing curses missed its target and hit Caleb.

Dylan became a healer with a no-majs medical degree (standard procedure in the USA). His area of interest become Lycanthropy. Somewhere in the middle of Texas is a big city inhabited by the werewolves and their doctors only. They are working on effective sedatives to ease full moon changes.

Nate stuck to their old job and became a producer and manager for a handful of music bands. He is running big recording company and helps young artists make name for themselves.

Alexia, on the other hand, decided to separate from the magic world. Well, maybe not permanently, but she becomes a lawyer. A normal no-majs lawyer who is dealing with normal no-majs business.

'No more talking about my kids having sex, are we clear?' Al asked a few minutes later when they walked on the street. 'Ok, call Tommy and see where they are, and later we'll go to Blacks' house.'

'Yes, Madam!'

Nate pulled out his phone and called Tommy's.

'Yup Boss?' Tommy answered the phone

'Hi, we are in London with your future mother-in-law, trying to decide where to go next.'

'Where're you? Cause Jen is here with her nephew and we are going to Reggies' family house.'

'Great, let's just meet at Grimmauld Place and we'll go there together, ok?'

'Perfect. Meet us in twenty, cause Harry shouldn't use teleportation.'

'Great, see you there.' Nate ended the call and Alexia gave him a quick smile.

'So, we are going to act normal or maybe we'll take a taxi?'

'Normal! Woman, please let's act normal!'

Alexia laughed quickly and disappeared with a quiet sound. Nate followed her a second later.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Twenty minutes later Jennifer, Harry, Tommy, and Emily came out of the car. Nate waved to them and they came a little closer.

'Fuck, Potter you are huge right now!' Nate said pointing Jennifers' belly.

'She is barely showing you idiot' Alexia said and pulled Jen in a hug. ' Good to see you, Jenny. Emily, Tommy?' She hugged them to and kissed Emily's check. 'And you must be Harry, right?'

Harry just nodded with a little smile.

'You looked a lot like your father' Nate pointed and shook Harry's hand. Alexia hugged him and stepped back.

'I was going to say an exact same thing. We knew your dad when we were in Hogwarts, you know?'

Harry didn't really know what to answer to that so he nodded again and smiled.

'Ok, Al, Nate read this' Jenny handed them a piece of paper she previously gave to Tommy and Emily. A few seconds later they were standing in front of gloomy doors to Black's Maison.

Jen led them into the kitchen, When they came in all of the eyes turned to them. Jamie stood up and came closer to hug his mother and sister and exchanged handshakes with Tommy and Nate.

'I believe a lot of you know each other.' Jenny said sitting on a chair. 'Alexia and Nate were in school with you Remus, right?' Remus nodded, smiled and shook Nate's hand. 'Yeah and here we've got Tommy and Emily.'

'She's my twin sister' said Jamie to George who was sitting next to him.

'Guys, you will have to meet everyone by yourselves. I am too hungry for that.'

'And what would you like to eat Mommy?' they heard Kalli's voice and then her squeak 'Uncle Tommy!'

A little girl rushed toward new arrivals and Tommy picked her up with his traditional "what's up little monkey?"

Right after Kali, Regulus and Sirius entered the kitchen.

Kali was still giggling in Tommy's arms, Nate was joking around with Remus and Emily stepped closer to Jamie and George.

'Hey Em' Jamie started 'can you see that guy right next to uncle Reggie' Emily looked at Sirius and nod. ' He is our dad.'

Alexia was looking at Sirius too. He was bringing back memories of their relationship and break up. A few seconds they were just staring at each other when Sirius finally spoke:

'Hey Al, it's been a while.'

'Longer than I planned.' Alexia whispered 'Is there any place we can talk here?'

Sirius smiled, nodded and walked out of the kitchen, Alexia followed him. They had some things to discuss...

*****  
Słowo i poezja 3


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N It's been a long time, but I hope, you'll like it. Maybe even comment... like literally anybody :P**_

For just a few seconds they were looking into each other eyes all of the memories of them came back. Every moment, every touch, every kiss. Alexia felt her heart beat faster and faster. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey Al, it's been a while" finally Sirius spoke quietly.

"Longer than I planned" Al whispered and looked up into his eyes "Is there a place we can talk here?"

Sirius smiled. nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Alexia followed him leaving everyone in the kitchen wondering what is going to happen next.

xoxoxoxoxo

"That was my uncle Sirius you know" Kali whispered to Tommy as it was some big secret she was not to gave away to anyone. "I like him. He is telling me funny stories about this house and his part of my family. Did you know..."

Kali's babble was going on and on so most of the older people in the kitchen stared their own conversations leaving Tommy to deal with Kali.

"Everything went ok in the Ministry?" Regulus asked Jen and Harry kissing his wife's forehead and resting his hand on her belly.

"Well, I am no longer accused of anything. Dumbledore appeared and told them few things, even brought a witness who saw Dementors." Harry answered and smiled a little. "So they kinda had to believe him and let me go back to Hogwarts."

"That's great. I was sure you are going to make it Harry" Regulus smiled at him. "So, any plans for the rest of the summer vacation? Of course, accept to help us clean this house"

"I think Harry should finally rest a little," Remus stated breaking his conversation with Nate. "It is plenty time to clean everything here. And I am sure Molly will find something for every one of you"

All of the Weasleys just shook their heads.

"You mean US Remus, don't you?" someone adds.

"Em, you should totally see what Fred and George are working on right now," James whispered to his sisters' ear with a big smile. He nodded to George who stood up and the three of them hurried out of the kitchen. The last thing they wanted was adults interrupting their pranks. On her way out Emily kissed quickly Tommy who was still listening to Kalis' babble. Harry Ron and Hermione get out of the kitchen soon after.

"There is one place I want to visit," Jen said to her husband looking at their daughter playing with one of her favorite uncles. Regulus just nodded to let her know he is listening. "I want to go to James' and Lillys' grave. I know they are buried in the Godric's Hollow near our old home and I want to go there."

"I don't think it's a good idea. You will be there all on your own and it is potentially dangerous"

"So I will take someone with me. Monny?"

Remus shuddered a little when he hears his nickname and looked explained. "Would you like to come with me to Godric's Hollow to visit James' and Lilly's' graves?"

"I..." Remus started but Harry who had just walked back into the kitchen interrupted him

"When are you going there. I want to go with you!"

"No Harry it's not a good idea at all" Remus started

"I don't know. Probably next week." Jen answered at the same time.

"Can I come with you?" Harry looked focused on Jennifer's face.

"Hary I don't think it's a good idea. You are going to be in the spotlight and if anybody would like to attack you..."

"You sound like he was going to be there alone and helpless. Don't you think that I a perfectly capable to take care for both me and my nephew?"

"Jen, honey it is not about that." Regulus started knowing he'd already lost this argument. When Jennifer started to talk in this cold way it was over. Nobody would change her mind so the best tactic he invented so far just did what she wanted. "It's just the baby. I don't want anything happens to you."

"Where are you going to go, Mommy?" Kali asked from Tommys' arms. "I want to go with you" she added not waiting for the answer to her previous question. "Uncle Tommy will go with us, right?"

"Do I have anything to say about that Little Monkey?" Tommy smiled at the girl who momentarily shook her head no. "I thought so"

"You see yourself, Reggie, Tommy will go with us, and if not Monny, that I'm sure Nate would love to have a road trip to Godric's Hollow, right? And as for a baby, it's not my first rodeo you know? And I am not going to let anybody hurt any of my children. We will be alright. Even without you there to look after us." Jennifer looked into her husband eyes looking for a hint that she's going to get what she wanted. Regulus just closed his eyes and sighted resigned.

"You are unbelievable." He just said. "So when?"

Jen smiled with victory and high fived Harry.

"I don't know, Harry do you have any plans for next Wednesday?"

"I guess that my aunt is taking me to Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked with a spark in his eyes.

"Perfect, so it's settled."

Harry waved at them and left the kitchen with a happy smile.

"You are not the only one who can decide what Harry is doing Jen." Remus started quietly. "He is not your brother, and more importantly he is still a kid. We all care about him and want to keep him safe..."

"By not telling him important things about his history, his destiny etc. I agreed to Orders' rules not to tell Harry about the prophecy, but I still think this is a mistake. And the boy has to know his background. I am perfectly aware that there are many people who would like to make decisions for Harry, but actually, the only one who matters is his Godfather. And I will talk with Sirius about this trip."

"Sirius..."

"will listen to me and make his own decision. He is a grown man."

xoxoxoxoxo

"So, they are over seventeen years old now?" Sirius asked walking into his bedroom right after Alexia.

"A few weeks ago they had their seventeenth birthday. "

"So this is their final year at school?"

"No, I decided to send them to Ilvermorny a year earlier than they should so they've already graduated. Don't look at me like that, they were amazing and I was on a good foot with the headmaster so... Now they have graduated adults. Or that's what I'd usually like to think of them."

"Can you tell me why?" Sirius sat down on his bed and stared at her attentively.

"You weren't listening to me back then." Alexia kneeled down between Sirius's legs and looked him in the eyes. "All you were talking and thinking about was this stupid war. And when I told you that I want to have a baby you had just laugh at me and say no way you would bring a child into this world. But it was too late. I was already pregnant. You had your war, you had your dreams and I was emotionally unstable, so I send a word to Nate to take me away."

"If only you'd tell me..."

"If only you'd listen. And observe. You would figure it out yourself Sirius."

"But..."

"Oh, just shut up. Moments after I was gone you went to that whore Dorcas and... "

"Don't do this Al." Sirius closed his eyes.

"There was a time I was up to date in what is going on with you, you know. And it was breaking my heart over and over again. But I still missed you. And I was angry with you. And I loved you."

Sirius pulled Al up so she ended up on his lap with her legs on both his sides. For just a second he looked into her eyes and licked his lips.

"Even when I was with Dorcas... I was thinking about you. And I was mad at you Al. I loved you"

After those Alexia lean to him and capture his lips with hers. Sirius pulled her closer to himself changing their position so she was laying on her back and he was all over her. Without breaking a kiss he touched her chick with his fingertips and stroke them down her neck and further. Alexia put her palm on Sirius's chest and gently pushed him away.

"I am sorry for all those years."

"Me too. And Al, I've never stopped..."

"Neither did I" She interrupted and kissed him again. Harder this time. More passionate. Their hands were all over each other bodies studied them again. Learning themselves again. Exploring themselves again. Eighteen years after their last time.

xoxoxoxoxo

Once again all members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place number 12. Dumbledore was sitting at the top of the table, Arthur, Molly and Billy Weasley were closest to the door. Jennifer sat between Regulus and Remus. Sirius, on the other hand, was sitting as far as possible from Snape, next to Alexia and Nate. Tommy, James, and Emily were sitting next to Regulus.

"There are more and more people on Order meetings and this is good. It means that our case is relevant to many, and many are willing to support us." Dumbledore said calmly "At the beginning, as you know, I want to remind that only those who are already adults after school might be members of the Order. Miss and mister Rood, I know that you are of age but shouldn't you be in school at least one more year?"

"We graduated from Ilvermorny last year, sir" James stated proudly. "We passed all of the exams and fulfill all of the conditions you mentioned."

"How old are you?"

"17, professor" Emily answered proudly.

"Hmmm." Dumbledore looked at them closely. "I might have a special task for you. But let me think about it one more second. Meanwhile, for those who are not aware we've got some new faces tonight. Miss Alexia Rood was my student in Hogwarts many years ago so was mister Nathaniel Bizzloud. And there is another new member mister Tom O'Shea." those who were mentioned nod their heads to other.

The meeting went on and on and after almost two hours of discussing what Order should do next, Dumbledore was about to finish.

"Before we will end this meeting I would like to share with you one more thing. I have reasons to believe that some students at Hogwarts might support rising Dark Lord. Mostly Slytherins. I cannot ask you, Severus, to spy on your student's cause of many reasons but it would be an asset if we knew what they are up to. Since you decided that you are going to be in the Order I want you, James and Emily, to go back to school. Hogwarts this time. We would give you quiet sorting ceremony and hopefully, at least one of you will be sorted to Slytherin. Your task will be quite simple. You will observe what is going on among Slytherins and try to find those who believe in the purity of blood too much. Will you accept the mission?"

James and Emily looked at each other for a while. Go back to school, that wasn't the best thing they could imagine, but going undercover... that might be interesting and exciting.

"I'm pretty sure Em will be sorted to Slytherin." James smiled mischievously at his sister. "That's attitude of her" next second he was forced to bend down to avoid Emily's fist.

"We will do this, sir" Emily stated sending her brother murder's look. "Please give us some more details."


End file.
